Hinata's Day
by AzureInfinity
Summary: Naruto's been gone for a week, and Hinata is bored, until he comes back. Naruto/Hinata. L, one-shot. For Deviantart's *Lawman09.


**Notes:** I my view, the Hyuuga clan have silver eyes. Even if they're lilac. Worried about size…? Naruto is taller than Hinata, and he bends forward a lot. Just if you were having mental image problems. Most of my guys bend like kitties all the time, lol.

**Disclaimer:** Hinata/Naruto. Het lemons. Don't like, don't read. I don't own Naruto. All characters are above 21 years of age and thus of required legal age for such situations, legally.

_1220 words._

* * *

Hinata opened her silver eyes and breathed through her nose, taking her time. She practically slipped out of the bed and dragged her feet to the kitchen counter. She opened the fridge and took out the new milk she had brought yesterday, grabbed a bowl of foxy'o'es and a bowl, preparing herself a nice bowl of cereal. She ran her hand trough her hair, and with the other she poked her cereal with a spoon.

It had been nearly a week since Naruto had left for his mission. 6 days this afternoon, to be exact. She hadn't wanted to know the details, and Naruto didn't want to burden her, either. It was a mutual understanding. She didn't tell Naruto about her missions, either, and he didn't mind. Practically a week in a mission was pretty stressful for Naruto, she knew, and she hoped he was OK.

She gave up on her cereal and threw it away, abandoning the bowl on the counter, and not bothering to put the cereal back into a cupboard. She stood at the counter for awhile, and then washed her hands, getting ready for her day lazily.

There weren't any important missions, but she needed to buy some things at the store. She had finished Jiraya's last book and, at the suggestion of Ino and Sakura, decided to start on a new erotic novel series. She would probably buy a new book in the series, she was already 3 books in, and that was pretty in- most people gave up on the first book. Naruto would probably laugh at her, so stoney-faced and serious about these things, hardly even getting a blush.

She'd changed a lot in the years, grown more confident, and more serious. After confessing to Naruto, she had looked back and seen that it really wasn't all that to be embarrassed about. She had stood up to her father and sister, turned her back on them and rented out her own place. She provided for herself on her high-class ninja wage, and eventually, after things had calmed down in the village, Naruto had come to her. Things escalated pretty quickly to romance, and they worked very well together.

They were both ninjas, so they were aware they had to spend a lot of time away and were used to it. They didn't have anyone else depending on them, so they had nothing interfering. And they didn't even need to speak to each other to understand, and that was the most important. Sure, they had certain personality quirks, but that made them that more real.

With these thoughts, Hinata walked through Konoha. She had just exited the bookstore when she noticed Naruto's lights were on. Her stomach and brain felts like they twirled in place, like they were vibrating. Her childish obsession felt like it was bubbling in her through, and she barely contained calling out to him, even at this distance.

All thoughts Hinata had of the day had vanished, and she couldn't reach Naruto's apartment sooner. She didn't even have to open the door; he was already waiting, smiling tiredly. Hinata smiled brightly and walked over to him, and they nuzzled each other, letting off the tension they hadn't noticed they had. The next few minutes were a blur, and Hinata found herself snuggled with Naruto on his tattered couch, falling to sleep with him in her arms, his hair caressing her face, and his body sprawled all over. It was nice to be this comfortable, Hinata noted, and felt her excitement evolve into content and bliss.

Momentarily, Hinata had thought she was in her apartment, even when she had opened her eyes. She Shook her head, noticing how this place was obviously Naruto's, and that he was here in Konoha. She retraced her last day, her memory fuzzing when it came to Naruto. It was like the world had stopped, just for them. And her brain had taken note and fuzzed over.

She snapped out of her daze, and got up, cracking her joints, and stretching into a high-armed yawn. She looked around with grey eyes, and didn't see Naruto. She could hear him, and she followed the noise. She hadn't entered the room when she was pushed into the white and gold mattress, her breath knocked out of her.

She fidgeted against Naruto, positioning herself automatically against him, rubbing in all the right places.

He had taken her by surprise, and stole her breath with a hot and sloppy kiss, breaking and restarting the kiss several times over.

She responded, wanting and in flames. Every nerve in her moved toward him. She let herself be pushed down, into the mattress, and took the movement in to help pull off his shirt. She grabbed his nape with one hand, her fingers running back and forth through his hair, and her other hand scratched down his front, hard against his toned body.

She arched against his chest, rubbing their bodies together. She hardly noticed when Naruto had ripped her upper clothing off, his skin vibrating golden orange. She let out a chuckle when he nibbled at her neck and ran his hands up and down her ribs, and he purred satisfied with the actions.

Hinata bit into Naruto's exposed neck, making him move against her, his hard on pushing against her abdomen. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine, and she sucked onto his skin, probably leaving a mark.

She moved to bite other parts of his neck, and he moaned quietly against her, making her smile against his skin and run her teeth down his chest, making him whine, holding her head with one hand and pulling her body toward him with the other, wrapping around her torso.

Her eyes rolled back as Naruto pulled back, fumbling to remove his lowerwear. Hinata breathed heavily, lifting herself onto her elbows. Her eyes were half-hooded and she smiled playfully. She chuckled when Naruto finished and pushed her back, pulling her trousers down hard and throwing them back into the wall.

She bent her legs, and Naruto quickly placed himself between them, his hands at either side of her face. She bit her lip and moaned as Naruto breached her. She hooked her hands on his neck and pulled him, making him move.

Her mind fogged, focused yet overwhelmed with feelings, and she could see Naruto was lost even more than her, his eyes blind in lust, whining, his body moving of its own accord. She noticed she was uttering an incessant string of his name and felt her body curl as Naruto cried out an unintelligible call of passion.

He was breathing heavy and staggered off of Hinata, his movements devoid of strength. He dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress, and steadied his breathing, his face against the solder mattress.

Hinata let out a long breath and her brain moved from euphoria to relax. Her hands moved carelessly to find Naruto and place her arms around his head, kissing his face and neck softly.

A smile covered his face and he looked at Hinata. He was happy like this, they both were.

His arms wrapped around her and they lay loosely like that, just looking at each other. No words were necessary. Another lazy day together, the reason they were so perfect together.

* * *

A/N: So I hope DeviantArt's *Lawman09 likes this! I deviated a bit from the prompt, but I like my Hinata with a bit more of a personality than just being the obsessed Hinata from the series. My first proper _het lemon_.


End file.
